Shimmering Nights
by BriannaOakensheild
Summary: I just made up this story it has no relevance to any other book I just wanted to see if it was any good so comment on what you think


after having a huge fight with my sister over me taking up a job to help pay bills i set out to my favorite spot to think about things and just get away. i remember once when i was young my mother told me that i could be anyone i wanted to be because i was special and i was very now In the dark chilled november night in Maine I had taken a run to the old light house, as i got there i just stood there on the clift and looked out into the horizon and dreamt of all the different places in the world i would love to visit someday. i would love to just travel the world and find differnt cultures and different ways of living. just explore the vast expance of a world that us humans have taken over every cornor of. taking a deep breath of the fresh and salty ocean air. there was suddenly footsteps coming towards where i was standing. Then out of nowhere there was a man his pale skin practically glowing in the shimmering moonlight. For some reason he frightened me but i swallowed my fear and i began to say something like "Hi" but i could barely get the words to my lips.

"It is beautiful out isn't it?" he asked his voice like british silk. I then realized he was waiting for an answer from me.

i stuttered to say, "it is i love coming out here at night and just look at the view and think about things." then he turned to look at me.

"And what do you usually think about?" he asked while he moved closer to me than before.

"well i usually think about what my life is going to be like and how i can change it to be how i want it to be. or i think about what i want to be and who i want to be later in life." i said reluctantly taking my eyes off of him and turning to look at the ocean which now seemed less beautiful in comparison to him now standing right next to me only a foot away.

"and what do you want to be?"

"i dont know exactly what yet but i do know that i want to be someone important and i want to do something to help the world. it may sound stupid but i've seen terrible things happen to people around me that i wouldnt want anyone else to witness."

"i understand that i have witnessed things also, things that i could have prevented but i didnt and i regret them now."

then there was silence and i looked in his direction and he was already staring at me.

"who are you? If you dont mind me asking."

"i and william, but you can call me will. and who are you?"

"i'm alexandria, but you can call me alex. its nice to meet you."

"its nice to meet you but i dont think you will like meeting me." he said giving me a sly look and a grin that could scare the fur off a lion.

"and why wouldnt it be nice to meet you?" i asked trying to keep my voice even and swallow the growing lump in my throat. he was silent as he moved closer when i started to run as fast as my legs would move me. i looked behind me and he was gone. i then ran into something really hard and almost fell if it wasnt for the hand that reached out and caught me right before i hit the ground. i followed the arm with my eyes and i saw who it belonged to no other than william. i started to throw hits and kicks but it was all in vain for i made no contact with my attacker. his moves fluidly moving to dodge my atempts to hit him. he then gave a sickening snicker that sounded almost like a growl.

"what do you want from me?" i asked.

"i think you know what i want and if not i will give you three guesses." he was know playing games with me what a sick and twisted son of a bitch.

"i don't want to play in your sickening guessing game just fucking tell me." i screamed hoping that someone would hear me althogh i knew no body would come.

"oh what a fisty little snack you are. well if your so keen on it i shall tell you. i am what you humans call a vampire and i would like to drain every single drop of blood from your beautiful body." he traced his free hand slowly down my side and i shuttered at his cold touch. i started to fight again this time i landed a few hits i think because i caught him by suprise.

"you are a fisty little thing arent you? well i like that in a woman. so since i am rather fond of that and im not very hungery i shall give you a choice my little bunny. you can either join me and live an immortal life of luxury or you can die a mortal, pathetic one with dreams not even close to finished?" all of a sudden he spun me around so my back was against him and wrapped his arm around my waist but with his free hand he moved my hair from my neck.

could he really be a vampire or is he just some weirdo serial killer with a vampire fetish. but if he really was a vampire did i want to be stuck with him for eternity. he isnt bad looking but hes kinda a creep though i could probably sneek away into the night or day or whenever he sleeps. did vampires even sleep? would i have to kill to suvive? could i kill just so i could live? or well exist since vampires arent living though i could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"come, come i am not a very pacient person. either you turn or die choose now before i choose for you." he said and it reminded me of a snotty boy i use to babysit until i couldnt take the little shit anymore so i socked him right in his filthy mouth.

"i choose life." i said pretty sure with my answer.

"that is a very good choice now hold still and it will only hurt a bit." he said sounding very proud. as we stood there i could feel his grip getting tighter and his neck crane over my neck. his nose sliding down my vein inhaling deeply."mmm just as i thought virgins blood the best kind and yours especally it just smells like a breeze of ocean fresh air. how come a pretty little thing like you havent shagged with anyone yet?" now i was getting really annoyed.

"well thats none of your god damn business now is it? now are you going to turn me or not because if you aren't then i might as well leave and spare myself of another asshole trying to hit on me just to get some." i then proceded to step on his foot with all my might i think i even felt him flintch a little.

"oh well im sorry im just trying to enjoy my meal. and while we are on the subject i could just shag you while i drink i know thats always fun to do." i felt his icy hands creep their way down to my theighs and his thumbs reach into the waist line of my jeans and grabbed my jeans to force my butt against his pelvis. i couldn't help when a moan escaped my mouth.

"hehehe oh does the virgin like the feeling of being rammed into a hard dick. well i like the way your body is quivering at my touch, i don't know if its pain or pleasure but i like it." i could feel his breath return to my neck he began to nibble his way down to the cornor of my shoulder and neck then he stopped. i felt time stand still as his teeth slowly sunk into my skin. i didn't scream because i knew that soon i would be immortal unless i got staked in the heart with something wooden or if i got my head cut off, and then there was always the worst way i could think of dying being burned alive. his arm wrapped tighter like a boa constrictor around my waist it was hard to breath. i could feel his tongue lapping up the blood running out of my wound. then suddenly he stopped and backed away just so i could turn around confused. he had bitten his wrist and was forcing it into my mouth. i tryed to breath but i couldnt with out inhaling more and more of his blood. as i drank his blood began to taste like sweet golden honeysuckle. then i couldn't stop myself i wanted more and more i pulled his wrist to my mouth and drank the liquid deeply.

"hmm does my little bunny like this. and just know that you chose this and you cant turn back afterwords. and i think you have had enough." he said as he pulled his wrist away or more like pried it away from my grasp. "and now you will turn but we have to get out of here and go to my home." he grabbed my arm and began pulling me along like a child at a carnaval.

"where is your home? oh i have to tell my family where i am going and get some clothes."

"no you can't go back not now and not ever again you could hurt them. Alex you are changing into a vampire and the first few months you will have to learn to get your blood lust under control." what he was saying kinda made sense.

"but what about my clothes i think i kind of need them." i waited a couple seconds still no answer. "hello earth to sketchy vampire dude." we kept walking in silence till we reached the road and a dark car it looked like a transam.

"we can get you all new clothes i have the money for it, now get in." he sounded irratated and in a hurry so i didn't argue for now atleast. after i looked out the window for about an hour before i fell asleep to the sounds of the highway and the feel of the road under the car.

i woke up to a pain i have never felt before a hot raidiating seering pain. it was like my whole body was crampping all at once. it was dark and i couldnt see anything i looked around for some kind of light.

"WILLIAM!" i screamed out i just wanted to know what was going on and why i was in so much pain. i saw the light flick on and i tryed to move up to fine the door or whoever was coming into the room. then i saw him by my bed.

"what is it Alex?" he said seeming rather concerned.

"It hurts, everything hurts..." i must have sounded very weak and weezey.

"it's going to be like that for a few days but i could give you some morphine to calm the pain a bit." he reached out and touched my forehead the cold of his hand felt good on my burning hot skin. he pulled it away but i reached up and pulled it back.

"can you just lay with me your skin is cold and it feels good because im like burning up here." i pleeded with him. but he just stood stood there and looked down at me. "please just for a little while." i begged him and then after a few seconds he lifted up the covers and slid into the bed. imediatly the cold made me feel better. i unknowingly wrapped my arms around him to get closer to the cold coming off his body.

"i never would have guessed this is all it would take to get into bed with you." he said very sarcastcly.

"can you just please be quiet and be my ice pack my head is like really killing me." i felt like a million times better just by him being cold. "whats going to happen after i turn?"

"we start your vampire training." he said softly as he put his arms around me too which made me feel strangely safe. and what was vampire training? i started to think about all kinds of weird history lessons and like warrior training like karate or something.

"what does vampire training include exactly?"

"it includes like blood lust control, fight school its just for defense or if you have to kick some ass. then there is finding out if you have any special gifts like me." he said all of it really fast that i barely heard the last part.

"what is your special gift?" i asked and he looked at me and i suddenly felt really cold almost like my fever was never there but i was in a block of ice the whole time my limbs were starting to go numb from it. "your gift is making people cold?" he laughed.

"no my gift is winter i can control the temperature of anything but i can only make things cold." maybe that was why he had a cold body heat. i have to say it was a pretty sick gift. then i felt warm again it was like a switch that turned it on again. i realized he had gotten up.

"why did you get up?" i asked concerned i had done or said something wrong. but he just stood there staring at the window. "is there something wrong?" he suddenly turned to face me and in a blur he picked me up and we ran through the house i could see doorways and paintings passing at like lightening speed. then we stopped and everything was spinning.

"can you walk?" he asked as he set me on my feet i screamed as the pain of my feet touching the ground it sent daggers racing up my body. "i'm guessing that is a no huh" he said jokingly but i could hear under it there was stress.

"whats going on William? please tell me i have a right to know why your dragging me me aroung like a rag doll." i looked up at his not tense face waiting for an answer.

"theres no time now to explain but we have to hide. all i have time to say is there are people after me. i have kinda pissed people off and they are coming after me and another thing i would regret is letting them find you. to be truthful i have no idea what they would do to you but i seriously doubt it will be anything good." i was quiet the rest of the time he was running through the house which from how fast and far he was running must me very big. he never stopped he never stalled. he just kept running faster and faster till suddenly he stopped for the second time to open a wall or a door that was a seceret passage. it opened to a dark stairway i could only see as far as the light reached down. then i heard a kind of flick and the light was all gone it was all pitch dark.

"Will?" i wimpered

"shh Alex this is a seceret place but i think they could still hear us where we are right now. that means we have to go in a lot farther. are you scared of the dark?"

"no i just get creeped out when i get taken down pitch black stairs in a seceret passege inside a house that i don't know. plus all of this is happening when im turning into a vampire and i cant stand or do anything to help the situation. then theres the part where im in seering pain that only your touch helps and i don't get that." maybe it was just because i liked him but i dont like him he took me away from my family and forced me to become one of the undead. but i did drink a lot of his blood willingly though he bit me when i didnt want him to could that have changed me? then what was the point of me drinking his blood? all i know is that i am completely confused by everything that is going on and i need answers even if i had to force him to tell me.

all of a sudden i heard a loud crash like a window breaking. i couldnt tell where it came from but Will was still walking at a fast pace down the stares. i wounder if they ever end? and where exactly did they lead to? all i knew was with every step i bounced on his shoulder sending dagger like pains into my stomach. i felt like it was just ready to burst.

"Will where are we going? and who is after us?" i wispered in his ear as quietly as i could. i think it sounded more like a heave than a sentence i tried with all my might not to hurl.

"we are going to a safe room i built down here years ago it has all the supplies we will need for months. But don't worry i dont think we will be down here that long. it might only be a week or two so dont worry about that. as for the people who are after us they are called the leage of shadows and they think that they are the rulers of the entire vampire nation. they aren't though and they hate that i know that they aren't." he said back in a wisper. i nodded and nuzzled my head into his shoulder trying to cool away the rising headache i was getting. the stares finally stopped and he turned to the left and opened a door he turned to close it and lock it then he continued walking and then there was another door. i couldnt help thinking whats with all the fucking doors. but if i had a seceret hidding place i would want it to be behind a bunch of different doors after going through a maze with a bunch of boobie traps and lions and other cool shit like that. then there was a click and light. i looked around and i saw a large room that looked kinda like an apartment or what i thought an apartment were to look like. he layed me on the bed i relaxed my stiff limbs from holding his neck and having my legs around his waist.

"are you hungery or thirsty?"

" yeah im kinda both." i was working on sitting up i used all my strength and i ignored the pain as much as i could. in the end i succeded and i could see the whole room and what Will was doing. he was pouring a glass of blood. "no im not a vampire yet i don't need that."

"trust me it is the only thing you will be able to keep down right now. i noticed that you were gagging a bit back there. that and it will make you stronger and make the change happen faster since your mind has accepted that you are ready. if the mind is willing then the flesh is weak." he held the thick red stuff out to me. i took it in my shaky hands and i brought it to my nose and i took a wiff. it smelled of some kind of fruit i couldn't pin point one though. i looked at him and he nodded at me to drink. i looked from him to the glass and finally after debating over it i took small sip. as the liquid slid down my throat i felt the pain in my throat was gone and it wasn't dry and cracky anymore. i took another sip and it tasted strangely good. then within seconds i had downed the whole glass.

"are you feeling any better?" will said as he took the glass from my hands. i realized that the heat in my body had gone down a bit. there was no more pain when i moved and the headache had vanished.

"yes i feel a lot better actually. and it didn't taste as bad as i thought it would in some strange way it was good." i looked up at him and he was smiling. "what are you so smug about over there?"

"i'm just laughing at how mean i am." will said with a huge smerk

"what do you mean? what did you do?" i was getting worried did he poison me or something?

"that wasn't blood." as he said that i looked at him and just stared. "it was koolaid with a bit of flour and crushed up oxycodin." he started laughing and i threw a pillow at him. "i just wanted to see if you had the balls to drink blood and you do you passed the test congrats."

"you are such an ass, i should have chosen for you to kill me." i didn't understand hy i was so angry with him but i was. "why am i getting so angry and moody? i feel ike i'm on my period."

"its because your whole outlook on life changes when you become a vampire, your senses and emotions work on a higher scale. it might be like this for a while." he was sitting down on the other side of the bed i couldn't help but glance at him. will was about to take his shirt off i felt weird staring at him when he was undressing but it was to tempting. and so i sat there watching him as he took his shirt off. i could see the rippling muscles in his back move as he did. he wasn't overly buff like one of those roid heads you see at the gym everyday. but i deffinatly wouldnt wanna mess with him.

"you know if you take a picture it might last longer." he said glancing at me, i now felt self conscious and i tried to get up to walk away but i almost fell as soon as my feet tounched the floor, i felt a familiare cold hand on my fore arm holding me up.

"sorry my body is a little numb, probably from the pills you gave me. you most likely gave me to high of a dose and now im high which is probably why i keep staring into space."

"yeah that could be it or theres the fact that you thnk im a sexy mother fucker?" he couldn't keep a straight face then i remembered that i talk in my sleep when im stressed.

"god damnit did i really say that in my sleep?" he nodded. and wipped a strand of hair out of my face. i looked up at him in surprize. i was standing up straight now and since i can't feel my legs it feels like im floating which is a weird feeling. then there was the feeling i got whenever he touched me which i didnt fully understand. i looked into his eyes and i saw pain it made me sad for some strange reason.

"whats wrong?" i asked softly.

"for the first time in my life i really dont know. but im sure it has something to do with you."

"why are you blaming me for your inner turmoil?"

"i don't know what it is but you make me feel and thats something that hasn't happened to me in a very long time." we were silent for a minute.

"why haven't you felt in a long time?" i asked trying to be sypathetic. "you can tell me, maybe i can help." i brought my hand up to cover his when i touched his skin his eyes snapped up to mine and held my gaze.

"i thought i was in love once, but it was a mistake and i've never felt anything for anyone ever sense." he recoiled his hand from under mine.

"what did she do?" i asked.

"she made me beleive she was human for a long time then on our wedding night she revealed to me what she actually was. i asked her to turn me and she did, then she revealed more she wanted me to be her slave. i wouldn't do it so she tried to kill me yelling something like "ungrateful son of a bitch" or something like that. i didn't know my strength and i shoved her into a branch and she died." i could see tears gathering in his eyes. i scooted over to where he sat and i wrapped my arms around him. will sat like a statue but after a second of me hugging him, Will finally moved to wrap his arms around me as well. we sat there for a good long while.

"Will it isn't your fault, it was hers for being royal bitch. and plus i won't do that, first i can't turn you into a vampire since your already one and two i don't need a servant." i started to giggle and so did he for a second. then our eyes met again and i felt warmth but a different warmth than before. this warmth was nice and cozy like standing by the fire on a cold winter night.

"what would you do if i tried to kiss you right now?" Will asked as he scooted closer.

"i think i might kiss you back." he nodded and placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer till his full lips were on mine and he pulled me closer to him. after us kissing more and more passionately i didn't realize his hands moving around me to pick me up and place me on his lap for us to just get hotter and hotter. his hands were moving up and down my back and thighs. our breath was hitching and it was getting harder to breath from us not coming up for air very often.

i finally came up for air and he started to kiss down my neck and chest. "we should stop i don't think i have the strength to have sex right now." i gasped as i felt the growing ache in my body. the meds must be wearing off. he stopped and looked at me i could see myself in his eyes the reflection of a scrawny and pale girl with eyes to big for her face and messy aburn hair.

"okay my beautiful princess of the night." he joked with me as i started to climb off his lap.

"trust me i am far from a princess."

"not true.." his sentence seemed incomplete and i could tell he was trying to hid something from me.

"what were you going to say? it's okay you can tell me."

"well since i changed you that kinda makes you a princess." Will started to get noticably twitchy.

"what do you mean by that?"

"Alex remember when i told you that the leage of shadows wasn't the real leaders of the vampire nation?" i nodded at him pressing him for more information. "well i know who the real leader if."

"And that is?" he just got up and practically ignored my question. "could you stop being a stereotypical vampire with all this cryptic bullshit."

"fine you really want to fucking know.." he said running up to me i could tell he was attempting to scare me but i didn't let it afect me and i stayed still not even flintching. "i am the fucking leader after they killed my father and mother i am all that is left of the royal vampires called the black bloods. and now my blood flows in your veins and you can carry on the line if i die." Will angerly wispered to me beause we both knew it would be a mistake for either of us to scream.

"but your not going to die we will both get out of this alive. wait how are you your parents your parents can vampires have children?" i was confused i thought being a vampire ment you were dead and if you were dead you can't make offspring.

"only royal vampires can produce children that is to create the line of reign." that made a lot of sence because if your royal you always need a successer.

"okay and thats why the leage of shadows is after you to finish what they started." all of a sudden a really sharp tearing pain ravaged my body i screamed at the shock in a second he was over to me with his hand over my mouth my screams sounded more like moans now.

"shhhh Alex please they can hear you and they could find us. hush i know it really hurts." i sobbed into his hard chest his arms tightly wrapped around me i tryed only to concentrate on his embrace and on him to ignore the now surging pain in my whole body.

"it hurts please make it stop Will please." i sobbed and sobbed into his chest he comfortingly pet my hair.

"lay here i will get you some more medicine can you do that?" he got up and i just layed there for what was forever. i closed my eyes really tight and tried to cope with the pain. i felt cold hands on my face and i snapped my eyes open. he held my head and traced my lips so i opened my mouth and he dropped in the two pills and put the cold water to my lips. after downing the water i slumpped back down on the bed to wait for the pain to be gone. he slid into bed with me and embraced me i fell into the best sleep i've ever had.

i awoke to a really loud banging my eyes fluttered open. i felt over to see if Will was there instead there was an empty bed. i imediatly slumpped up and i realized there was no pain. in fact i felt great besides the sudden burning in my throat.

"Will where are you?" i asked getting up from the bed expecting to feel pain but there was nothing. does this mean that i'm a vampire now?

"Alex im over here and we need to get out soon." he wispered to me a the way across the room i was reay surprised i herd him.

"why do we need to leave i thought we were safe here?" i wispered back to him.

"remember when you were screaming last night?" i nodded. "well they heard you and they found the seceret door its just a matter of time before they find the other one."

"i think the change is done is that true?" he walked over to me and grabbed my hand and put two fingers on my wrist.

"yes and you need blood to give you some strength." he started to walk to the small fridge, i saw him pull out two blood bags. i started to walk over facinated by the red substance. he handed it to me and i bit into the pastic. i didn't know what was happening but the more i drank the more reguvinated i felt. i finished it so fast then he handed me the second and i drank it the same as the first.

"that should do it unless you think you will need more?" i nodded and before i knew it i had drank like five more.

"i think i'm good now." he laughed light heartedly.

"do you know how to fight?"

"i took karate for a couple of years and i give a great knee to the balls." i chuckled remembering what happened to my ex.

"that should help. oh and remind me not to get on your bad side." he brushed my hair out of my face and gently kissed me but with that little touch sent warm tingles down my spine and i wanted more. i instictly twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me. he forcefully grabbed my hips and slammed me as close to him as posible. i moaned as he slid his hands to grab my butt, Will then started to trace his tongue along my teeth.

then there was a very loud bang near the seceret door to the room. Will and I froze for a minute looking in that direction, then he sprung into action slidding the fridge and stuff in front on the door. i helped by dragging the very heavy sofa as if it was nothing. after it was adaquitly boarded up he started packing a bunch of stuff i could barely see him, he was moving so fast. i grabbed my own bag and started packing all the blood i could fit from the half blocked fridge. within five seconds the medium sized bag was filled.

"how are we suposed to get out of here?"


End file.
